The Ice Queen's Sanity
by lynx424
Summary: The tale of how the Ice Queen lost all her sanity. This is my first fanfic but i can not think of actual chapters yet so i will be updating regularly. Constructive criticism allowed. Bai!
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Queen's Madness

Chapter 1 (?)

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake or Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. Any character mentioned goes to their appropriate owners. All I own is the plot line.

There is a reason for everything, a deeper meaning to everything you see. It doesn't matter how you find this out it only matters that you do find this out. –Stella 15/11/14

It wasn't her fault that the tiara was controlling her mind, changing how she talked, looked and acted. It wasn't her fault she went mad when her fiancée left her. It wasn't her fault the world went to the dogs and the zombie apocalypse happened. It wasn't her fault that she survived by going completely mad with ice powers. It also wasn't her fault that she started stealing princes to get the feeling of someone loving her again. It was all the tiara's fault. If she had never found it she would be happy with her fiancée. They would've died in the zombie apocalypse but they would still be together. It's all that bloody tiara's fault.

AN: this is my first try at a fanfic so plz be kind. Comment if you want more. Constructive criticism is allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: this chapter is a lot longer. =^x^=

Ice Queen's POV

I wake up screaming, scaring all my loyal penguins enough for a couple of them to faint. After apologising I sat on my bed thinking about what just happened_. Its been a while since I had a dream about my mental health. Yes I do realise that I am no longer sane but, is anyone sane? We think we are sane but how do we know that what we are seeing is real it could just be a false reality. We could actually be trapped in a mental asylum, trying to survive the zombie apocalypse or stuck in a coma. We could even be actually dead right now and not realise. I know this sounds like rambling from a crazy old woman who is depressed, physically and mentally but stop for a minute and heed my warning: Anything you see, hear, smell, taste or touch could be a projection from your mind._

Fionna's POV

"Hey Cake?" I asked my cat sister.

"Yes Fi?" she questioned me back.

"I wonder what's wrong with the Ice Queen, don't get me wrong I love the peace and tranquillity but she hasn't kidnapped anyone for weeks!" we had just finished checking that Ice Queen hadn't snagged any princes while we were resting.

"I'm not quite sure baby-cakes. Maybe the old witch finally kicked the bucket?" Cake replied.

I still felt bad though so I convinced Cake to accompany me to check on the Ice Queen or "Mad Hag" as Cake calls her.

Ice Queen's POV

Someone is knocking on my door but I can't get up. What's wrong with me?

Fionna's POV

We walked up to her door and knocked on it then waited._ That's strange Ice Queen would've been all like "Go away" or "I'll kill you" or something like that._ "Cake something's wrong" I started to panic. Cake was just standing there not moving, not even noticing that her tail was "totally frizzing out". I forced my way through the door shattering the ice getting some shards stuck in my arm. When I finally got to her bedroom she was just sitting there like a statue, not moving or…. breathing?!

"CAKE I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed to my spaced out sister.

"I'M COMING FI" she screamed back.

Once she got in the room she pushed me away from the Ice Queen so that she could get a better look.

Ice Queen POV

_oh it's just Fionna and Cake_. They just stood there staring at me. It actually creeped me out. Cake moved closer to me staring at my face, I probably look ghastly I hadn't eaten in days.

Cake's POV

I needed my baby sister to get away from that hag. Fi didn't need to see the old mare dead, it'll haunt her forever. "Fi go get Prince Gumball or Doctor Prince we need help."

"ok Cake. I'll be right back" I didn't actually need those people I just need to get my baby away from this sight. The Ice Queen had obviously died the chance of that not happening and her surviving the position she had put herself in was one in a million.

"I'll give her the dignity of having her eyes shut." I started moving my paw to her eyes.

AN: heh heh heh cliff hanger I won't let u know if she is alive or not. U will have to wait and see. Bbfn =^x^= -lynx424 P.S. I created a picture for this fanfic! Exept I drew it so its really bad…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating but I can't really help it. It's still during school for me (4 weeks left! Hooray!) and my parents think it is cool to make me go with them to like work and shtuff. I CAN'T BE BOTHERED IN BETWEEN CHECKING UNOVARPG, READING FANFICTION AND OTHER CRAP. Ok so just cut me some slack. Also I need ideas on how to end this story, I mean I know how to write the next paragraph but then MEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ok?... Anyways if I don't update at least every 2-3 weeks you have permission to dance on my grave… except for my irl friend who read (red? Read? How u spell this?) this is all like, "if u don't update ill fricken dig up ur grave and force u to write more!" so yeah im writing more ill have a chapter with this AN and then from there I will post the pre-quel I haz completely planned. Then back to this story… (yay?) good luck in your lives and may magic be on your side!

-lynx424

P.S. idk if this'll count as a chapter in ur eyes (random person reading my crappy writing)

P.P.S what was I going to write?... I can't remember… oh yeah PM me if u can think of anything else.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own adventure time…. Sad face

Chapter 3

Ice Queen's POV

Cake moves her paw slowly towards my eyelids after saying," I'll give her the dignity of having her eyes shut."

I must've scared her by jerking away slightly from her paws.

Cake's POV

_Erh mi glerb digwbviryicbfronxautcwcvdfcbus how is she not dead?!_

_She jerked away from my paw slightly?_

"I'm not dead you idiot!" she yells at me

"oh my glob! How are you not dead?!" I scream back.

"one ice magic, and two were you and Fionna actually missing me?" she questions.

_Well it was really boring without her… even if she is evil…_

"yes I guess we did. It was really boring…" I trail off.

Fionna suddenly runs in the room screaming," IS SHE OK?!"

Ice Queen started laughing. Fionna was followed in by Prince Gumball and Doctor Prince.

They were both screaming something along the lines of," IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" or "FIONNA WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" and then grumbles followed.

Doctor prince gave Ice Queen a check up and said she was alright just really needed some food.

AN: I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEAS! (Starts to cry) please pm me if u think of anything… LITERALLY ANYTHING!

Bai!


End file.
